


Tessellate

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're watching television, some show she's been obsessing over for weeks, and you kiss her neck. Everything after that is unexpected. From Sarah's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by punk-rock-science! Though this wasn't as explicit as I had originally intended, because I had Grey's Anatomy on in the background while I was writing and Callie and Arizona were being sad so... yeah, that didn't work out.

The whole thing is innocent enough when it starts. You’re just watching TV, some weird show that Cosima begs you to watch, and you lean over to kiss her neck. No big deal, you do that all the time. But this time, something happens. She shivers a little as you move over and grabs your thigh as your lips meet her neck. When you pull back, the look on her face clearly says she was expecting more.

“Okay, I’m confused,” you confess with a shrug. “I thought you were into this show about… what even is this? They’re just plants.”

She sits up straighter and crosses her arms. Fuck, now you’ve done it. “No, Sarah, they are not just plants. They are vital to helping decades of humans actively killing the earth.”

You raise your hands up to signal defeat, a silent apology, and release the breath you were holding when she settles back against the couch. Normally she argues her cause for much longer, sometimes an hour or more, and that was surprisingly easy. She opens her mouth to speak again and you are almost afraid that you jinxed yourself.

“Anyway, I’ve been really excited about watching this. But I’m also really excited about the idea of you fucking me.”

Talk about unexpected. Your eyes widen and you shift a little closer to her, your knee touching her thigh. “Wha-- Cos-- are you serious?”

She laughs in a way that makes you think maybe she’ll explain, make this is all just a joke. And then she’s gently shoving you back against the couch and straddling your lap. “I’m sorry I made you watch this show with me,” she practically purrs as she settles on top of you, her hips pressing firmly against yours. 

“I-it’s… okay?” You’re not even sure how to respond to that. If this is your repayment for watching twenty minutes about spores, then you’ll watch whatever she chooses. 

She leans down and kisses your neck, over and over again, and starts adding small bites to balance the sweet gesture. You grab her hips, your fingertips digging into the little bit of exposed skin, and hold her there. 

“I don’t understand where this is coming from. And that isn’t a complaint, it’s just what I said. Confusion.” It’s pretty lucky that you are holding her still or you’re certain she would pull away. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she whispers against your ear as her hands slip under your shirt. She slides up until she’s cupping your breasts, thumbs running over your nipples, and you swear that she laughs when you arch into her touch. “I could barely concentrate at work because I couldn’t stop thinking what we would do if we were together.”

You pull her hips down a little harder, already more worked up than you would like to admit. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Especially going down on you. It… god, I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

Try as you might, you can’t help the groan that escapes your lips. “Fuck. Cos, that’s so sexy.”  
You aren’t being nearly as articulate as you’d like, but you go ahead and blame that on the fact that she’s pulling her hands out of your shirt and working at the button of your jeans. 

“I thought you might think so,” she says with a grin. She makes quick work of the button and manages to slide your jeans almost completely off in one deft movement. It becomes very clear that she isn’t planning on taking her time with this, with you, and it only fuels the fire. She kisses down your torso, lingering at your hips to leave kisses. You’re arching up into her kisses, wishing she would move just a little faster, when she dips her head between your thighs and licks.

“Cosima. Fuck. Cos, oh, fuck,” your mantra leaves your lips as a string of words, a slur of desperate pleas. It’s a good thing she doesn’t feel like teasing you tonight or you would already be a wreck. 

She sits up, quickly replacing her mouth with her hand, and you moan at the more intense pressure. “Please come for me,” she half-demands, half-begs between kisses to your hips and stomach. Her voice and touches are enough to push you over the edge. Your hips snap up, chasing her hand, while every muscle in your body tenses. 

When you finally calm down, she’s staring at you with a grin, her chin resting on your leg. “Was that okay?”

You nod, barely able to do that, and gesture for her to join you on the couch. “Come up here while I recover.”

“That could be misleading. You want me to come or you want me to relax?” She’s grinning, stupidly proud of her joke but it’s very cute. She moves up and wraps her arms around you, sighing happily that she’s able to hold you. 

The two of you stay like that for a few moments, occasionally sharing a light kiss. The situation turns heated, the kisses and touches becoming more desperate. “Actually, I want both of those,” you finally reply, your own grin appearing. “If you lay back, I can pretty easily accomplish both.”

“You seem pretty confident,” she replies as she shifts on the sofa. She starts to say more, obviously amusing herself with her comments, but then your hand is slipping into her pants and her ability to make sounds has completely diminished.


End file.
